Slenderman, El rey supremo
by KatjaHell
Summary: Alabemos Al rey Supremo Slenderman ... Ok esta historia es BENXSALLY y el titulo no tiene nada que ver con el contenido, pero slenderman sale mucho xD al igual que jeff...


**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de este fic me pertenecen.**

**De Fan para Fans**

* * *

Hoy es un día Nublado con pronóstico de lluvia, vahh¡ de todas formas los días así me encantan.

Solo espero que hoy mis planes salgan tal y como los planee. Me levante rápido de mi cama, Me lave la cara y me vestir para bajar a desayunar cuando…

-Ben¡ Ben¡ Abre rápido- escuche como Jeff Gritaba mientras golpeaba en mi puerta desesperadamente.

-Que quieres- Abrí la puerta para encontrarme con un muy asustado o más bien agitado Jeff.

-Slendy me quiere acecinar AYUDAME¡-

-Hmp, ¿Ahora que hiciste?-

-Si me dejas pasar te lo diré –

-…- asentí con la cabeza, y lo deje entrar en mi habitación, Jeff rápidamente paso y se sentó en mi cama cerrando los ojos tratando de moderar su respiración.

-Bien, ¿Ahora me dirás?- le pregunte ya cuando lo vi más calmado.

-Lo que paso fue…-

Flashback

-Dame mi paleta¡-

-Oh, ¿la quieres? Entonces, Tómala- Decía Jeff burlonamente mientras sostenía la paleta con la mano.

-No es justo, Tu eres más alto que YO¡-

-Entonces creo que tendré que comérmela-Dijo Jeff mientras dirigía la paleta a su boca.

-Tio Slendy¡ Jeff me quito la paleta que me regalaste-Grito la indefensa niña con lagrimas en los ojos, Los cuales hacían que se viera como un cachorro al que acaban de abandonar entre la fría y tenue nieve.

-Hay no … Mierda- Pensaba Jeff mientras trataba de calmar a la niña –Espera no hay necesidad de meter a SlenderMan en esto, Te devolveré tu paleta- Lo cual asía que la niña empezara a llorar cada vez mas fuerte.

-No llores, ten tu paleta ¡- Dijo Jeff muy asustado y desesperado, Y sin haberse dado cuenta Slenderman yacía detrás de el.

-Molestando a una pequeña niña ¿eh?, Que bajo has caído Jeff…-

-No, No es lo que parece, Solo estábamos jugando-

-Jugando a hacer llorar a Sally, Que decepción-Dijo SlenderMan ladeando la cabeza en señal de decepción.

Sally solo los observaba, Pero por dentro se estaba muriendo de la risa ¨literalmente¨ .

-Tengo una idea, Juguemos a que yo te hacia llorar de dolor ¿Qué te parece?-

-Bueno pues yo... Aaahh¡- Jeff salió corriendo del lugar.

-Vuelve aquí cobarde- Grito slendeman, Persiguiéndolo mientras Sally se reía a carcajadas.

Fin del Flashback

-Ósea que todo esto es solo por una Paleta¡- Le grite a Jeff, a lo que el solo me respondió moviendo la cabeza .

-Que estúpido eres…- Susurre en voz baja.

-¿Que dijiste?-

-Yo nada… Como sea Tengo cosas que hacer, Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres pero … si desordenan mi cuarto… Los matare a los 2- dije mientras caminaba en dirección a mi puerta, La abri y mire a Jeff con ojos de Muérete Y Salí e ahí hacia la cocina cuando fui interrumpido…

-Ben, No has visto por aquí a Jeff¡- Me pregunto slenderman algo sobresaltado.

-Si está en mi cuarto-

-Muy bien, Gracias-

-Espera-Me detuve al mismo tiempo que el y dije –Si desordenan mi cuarto juro que …-

-¿Qué? ¡Acaso trataras de golpearme o algo asi?- Me pregunto Slenderman con mucho sarcasmo.

-No …-

-¿Entonces?-

-No creo que quieras que estas fotos sean desparecidas por todo internet … ¿O si?- Le dije mientras le mostraba, Fotos vergonzosas de el, Unas eran de el con una mascarilla facial verde y su bata de flores, Otras e el abrazando a su oso de peluche y las ultimas eran de el apunto de besar a Jack cuando se embriagaron en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Jeff.

SlenderMan Solo Trago saliva –Esta bien, Tu ganas no desordenare tu habitación- Me dijo mientras yo sonreía satisfactoriamente.

Camine hacia la cocina, Y me encontré con un muy tiernamente extraño … Jack(?) cocinando el desayuno para todos (?), Valla que extraño demasiado yo diría.

-Buenos días Ben¡- me dijiste mientras me llegabas con un fuerte abrazo.

Claro no pude reaccionar más que sonrojándome y balbuceando –Bu-buenos días Sally-

Smile y jack me miraron con cara de ¨aléjate de ella pedófilo¨

**~Nota de Autora: A partir de aquí narrare YO~**

-¿Qué tal dormiste Ben?-

-Mu-muy bien – entonces Ben la abrazo y le dijo -¿y tu? ¿Cómo estuvo tu noche?-

-Genial¡ bueno eso creo-

-Aah esta bien …- Dijo ben con un signo de interrogación sobre la cabeza.

* * *

-AAHHH¡ Porfavor Slendy, querido no me hagas daño¡-decía un muy asustado pero alavés relajado Jeff, encerrado de la habitación de Ben.

-Ábreme la puerta cobarde¡- Golpeando la puerta con sus tentáculos sin lograr abrirla o tirarla.

-¿o si no que Slendy?...- Para este punto Jeff parecía más retador que aterrado.

-O si no te voy a …- Pero fue interrumpido por una pequeña mirada que observaba todo lo que ocurría con determinación.

-Que quieres?- Solo se limito a verlo de reojo y voltear hacia otro lado.

-ya lo olvide hehe-

-¿Como que ya lo olvidaste?-

-Déjame Pensar… mmm..-

* * *

**¿Lograra recordar TailsDoll Lo que quería decir? **

**¿SlenderMan Lograra derribar la puerta?**

**¿La autora de este fic lograra hacer un capitulo mas largo?**

**Pues si¡ Solo tienen que dejar Reviews**

**PD: Lamento no haber actualizado el fic de ¨Una nueva vida¨ pero mi mentesita quería que hiciera este fic y pues … espero que les haya gustado**

**Si les gusto dejen reviews y si no también¡. :D**


End file.
